Crusader Louen the Gallant
"To reclaim the Farrowlands from the horrific secessionists, that is my goal. That is my purpose. My family will know honour again."'-Crusader Louen the Gallant''' '' Early Life Born in the Farrowlands , Louen was raised to fight and killed his first man at the age of 9 and three quarters. This was when Louen's skill with a blade noted. Life was not easy, as Louen's father was a dishonourably discharged member of the Vviventian Army in exile and his mother was an immigrant from a lost kingdom in the east. His father was useful for some things however, the most important of which was helping Louen to hone his fighting abilities. Aspiring for greater things, Louen chose to leave his tribe in the Farrowlands at age 16 and join the Vviventian Army. He hoped for a better life, and to reclaim his family name. The journey however, would not be a simple one. Journey To The Capitel Louen knew that the journey to the Capitel would be a greater challenge than anything he had face before, but no-one could have expected what trials he would face. Taming A Horse Naturally the first thing Louen set out to do was to tame a horse. The journey was to be long and perilous so speed would be a great ally to Louen when he had few others. Luckily for Louen, he came across a field of horses. He set his eyes on the perfect horse. In no time at all, he was atop the steed, heading onward on his journey. He named the horse Lil' Sebastien, which was ironic given the impressive stature of the horse. Louen and Lil' Sebastien would be known across the land. Finding The Sword of The Farrow Upon entering the area surrounding the Great lake of The Farrow, a Spirit rose out of the lake and stopped Louen in his tracks. The Spirit assumed the form of the ancient tribal queen of the Farrow, Aeneas, and asked Louen of his intentions. He told her his quest to reclaim his family name and honour, and judging this to be a worthy cause, presented Louen with the Sword of The Farrow, which was previously believed to only be a myth. Before returning to the lake, she told him that "When the time is right, you will rise to save the Farrow". Unknowing of his future, Louen thanked the spirit and left, with his mythical weapon now in it's sheath. Louen was now ready to cut down any foe that opposed him, for a cause deemed just. It would be some time before Louen knew of the true purpose of the Spirit's appearance, but in time he would achieve more than he would have ever imagined. Slaying The Lion Upon crossing the border from the Farrowlands into the woodlands on the outskirts of the Capitel, Louen was ambushed by a great lion. The lion was a hulking beast, twice as tall as Louen and as wide as the house that he grew up in. Having only fought human opponents up to this point, Louen had no idea what to do. Dismounting from Lil' Sebastien to avoid the horse being injured, Louen prepared for his hardest battle yet. The speed of the beast surprised Louen, cleaving a great cut in his chestplate. Louen managed to slay the beast as it leapt at him, plunging his sword deep into the skull of the beast. The sword being as light as a feather and cutting deeper than any sword Louen had ever known. Wondering how the lion managed to survive so far from it's natural habitat of Zeramore, Louen skinned the great beast and called Lil' Sebastien back to him. Moving onwards after a feast on the lion's carcass, Louen needed to acquire new armour after his was badly damaged by the lion. Crafting The Armour of The Farrow Upon entering a town famed for it's master blacksmith, The Spirit of The Farrow appeared to Louen for a second time. She described to Louen the famed Armour of The Farrow worn by a great Farrow warlord famous for being impenetrable to any mortal weapons. It was lost however, when the warlord was corrupted by a force unknown to man. Louen returned to master blacksmith and described exactly the armour the Spirit had told him about. Having no money, Louen offered this in exchange for the great Lion pelt. This took a significant time however, and 12 moons later the armour was ready. Donning the armour, the Lady appeared once more and blessed the armour with the strength and resilience of the armour lost previously. The armour felt almost weightless on Louen's body, and the Spirit said that as long as Louen was fighting towards the goal he was destined for, the armour would keep him safe. Louen was now ready to head into Ascara.